Tears of Light
by Micah17
Summary: COMPLETED...Kikou shows up at the cabin InuYasha and Kagome are at and now Kagome is a hanyou? This is my first fic guys so it's not perfect.There's detail but only to a certain extent.Some fluff . Chap's get longer as it goes
1. Ch 1 The Cabin

A/N- Ok it's my first fan fic!! Read the A/N I'm only putting this up at the persistence of friends. Criticism is welcomed as long as it's not like cruel. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Feel free to let me know when I mess up to much.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha and gang.  
  
Tears of Light  
  
Ch.1 The Cabin  
  
As they struggled through the snow storm InuYasha was silently cursing himself for not sensing the storm earlier. He and Kagome had left to find a jewel shard that se had sensed but the creature that had the jewel had managed to elude them. Sango and Miroku had gone to another village after hearing some rumors about a demon with a shard. They had decided to split so that they would hopefully get to shards without having to make an additional trip. Shippou had wanted to come with Kagome and him but he sent Shippou with the others, Kagome had not been happy with this but didn't argue. Remembering Kagome he glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
Kagome was trudging through the snow that was now up to her knees. 'It is so cold!!! Even with this coat, I'm still freezing!' Kagome thought with dismay. Though she also knew that if it hadn't been for her mom she probably would have collapsed with hypothermia along time ago. She hadn't wanted to take the coat but her mom had made her and now Kagome was silently thanking her for it. She had desperately wanted to get back to InuYasha and the rest of the group after a week in the future. It had been a long week having to take tests and giving her friends excuses for the weird illnesses her grandpa had told them she had. She was anxious to get back she was wanting to see her friends and, afraid that her old ones might stop by. Her mother had stopped her on her way out and had insisted she take the coat.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Bye mom!" Kagome was running down the stairs towards the door.  
  
"Wait Kagome!!" Her mom had called after her. Kagome had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Her mom came out the living room with a coat in her arms. "You should take this with you honey. The winters are harsh and start much earlier than they do in our time, this coat will keep you warm if you get into a storm." Her mother stated this and then handed her the coat, she had started to argue but hearing some one knock at the door had her out the back and into the well with a final goodbye to her mom.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Now as InuYasha and herself staggered through the snow, she was grateful for her mothers concern. Kagome glanced up at InuYasha ahead of her.  
  
"There's a cabin ahead" He yelled his words were almost lost in the wind. But nonetheless the words were welcomed Kagome was getting tired and was starting to go numb in her toes. That was a bad thing with temperatures like this it could mean frostbite.  
  
Half a mile later they were in a spacious cabin. Upon inspection they discovered the inhabitants to be gone. Though it looked like their absence was temporary. They cabin was furnished nicely and had plenty of food and blankets. After the pair had dried off and, Kagome changed clothes, they sat in front of the fire that InuYasha had built.  
  
"Tomorrow we should head back and see if the others had better luck than we did." Kagome broke the silence that engulfed them. InuYasha still a little pissed that they hadn't found the shard only replied with a typical 'feh'. Kagome seeing that she was getting nowhere told InuYasha that she was going to bed. With that she walked into the only bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
InuYasha was slipping into sleep when something else took hold it wasn't like sleep. It was cold and unnerving. Something was taking control of him, that was his last thought, as he slipped in to darkness. Kagome woke up she felt something coming, but it wasn't a jewel shard it was more like someone. Kagome rolled of the futon and crept to the door. She opened it just enough to see through to see what was going to happen.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha jumped up and was looking at the door. Almost on command the door opened and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The door blocked the firelight so you could only see a silhouette. Kagome's thought when InuYasha spoke one word that made her gasp. 


	2. Ch 2 A death wish

A/N- Ok so hopefully get reviews this chap. Ok I have to give credit to fluffy+kagome=kawaii for her idea. So don't flame me if anyone is even reading this. OK after this until I get at least 2 reviews from different peeps I'm not publishing anymore of the story. * Laughs evilly * Um oh yeah Sesshoumaru has both arms. If I miss spell the Japanese words let me know so I can change it. Well oh well here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own InuYasha.Ss  
  
Tears of Light  
Ch.2 A Death Wish  
  
"Kikou?" InuYasha voice was barley audible. Kagome gasped as she also realized that it could be no one else.  
  
She gave no verbal response. She stepped out of the light and made her way towards InuYasha. Her behavior was unusual, she normally walked with her head held high but instead it was bowed almost in a sign of defeat. Typically she would have called InuYasha to her and try and drag him to hell with her. Even if she were to admit to defeat (which is a slim to none) she would not behave in such a way.  
  
She stopped in front of InuYasha with her head still bowed. The look was one of confusion apparently confused by her behavior. Kikou broke the silence.  
  
" InuYasha I'm here to say a final farewell." InuYasha cut her off abruptly  
  
" Nani!! Why?" His face now held a mix of emotions the two most obvious being shock and fear.  
  
" I now see that you have chosen. You have chosen my reincarnation to be your mate. This is why you will not come to hell with me." Once again she was interrupted by th young hanyou.  
  
He had grabbed Kikou and had brought her into a tight embrace. "No!! How could you think I had chosen Kagome as my mate?? When I said I never stopped thinking about you I meant it , I love you. ONLY you!!" With that he stepped far enough away from Kikou so that he was could see her face. With a gentle hand he tilled up her face and kissed her.  
  
Kagome silently shut the door; she had watched all that she could take. 'If he doesn't want me around than that was just fine with me!! I'll just leave them alone so the can have some privacy' She thought this sourly as she dressed and then slipped out the window. As she turned away from the warm cabin, and faced the blizzard, She thought ' If I'm lucky I'll run into a demon before the cold kills me.' With that she trudged into the storm away from the person who had caused her so much pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru was on his way back from attending to some business in the southern region of the western lands. Earlier he had sensed the storm but hadn't bothered to stop, the cold wouldn't affect him. He was flying over the snow headed back to the castle where he had let Rin with Jaken. He hoped that in the short time he was gone that all hell hadn't broke out. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a speck on the white canvas of the blizzard.  
  
Kagome had fallen into the snow and was trying to maintain consciousness. A bone chilling wind hit her face; she fell on her hands and knees out of sheer exhaustion, looking up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her staring sown with his cold gaze. Using what little strength she had left she staggered to her feet, making her voice as strong as possible she said, " Kill me"  
  
"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at the pale girl standing before him.  
  
"I said." She never finished her sentence, with those words she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily caught the girl with his youki speed. Now getting a closer look at the girl he immediately recognized her as his worthless half- breed brother's mate. It would be easy to kill her now but he decided that it would be of more interest to kill her in front of his worthless half brother. Despite all the snow that had fallen it was easy to pick up his brothers sent. He was already fly towards to the cabin where InuYasha was. On his way he replayed what had just happened., she had told him to kill her before she had succumbed to the cold. Although he would never admit it to any one it slightly concerned him that this young innocent girl wanted death. 


	3. AN gomen

A/N- K really didn't want to put one of these in but I need to. The next chap is written but mum has the laptop. So it might not be up right away. I want u peoples to know that the next chap. Focuses a lot on what happens to Kagome.  
  
Review Responses-  
  
amy - Thanks for the compliment. I promise not to forget the summary. ^_~  
  
arrow-card - Well if you liked the last chap you'll love the next one. Yeah it is damn that dumb ass hanyou but I hate the clay bitch make no mistake. 


	4. Ch 3 The Awaking WithIn

A/N. Ok here's the third chap. It Dams that hanyou quite a bit. ^_~. Sorry but I decided to wait for Kagome's change till next chap but it'll be up by tomorrow. Ok so umm thanks to the few peeps that gave me reviews hopefully I'll get more. ^_^. Let me know if I misspell anything cause my little inserts of Japanese may not be right.  
  
Disclaimer- Y do I have to say it??...Fine I don't own InuYasha  
  
Tears of Light  
Ch. 3 The Awakening From With-in  
  
InuYasha and Kikou were now sitting in front of the fire. He had a possessive arm around Kikou and she had placed her head on his shoulder. She sensed his mind struggling under her control. She was amused by this futile attempt. She the once again put his mind to rest and herself in control again. Kikou couldn't help but smile coldly knowing that Kagome was gone, most likely close to death. Knowing her reincarnation was with InuYasha she had decided to try a new method of killing her. She would use the girl's emotions towards InuYasha to her advantage. Her plan had worked flawlessly. She had believed that it was InuYasha's true emotions and had gotten away from them as fast as she could. Now she only had to wait for her soul to return to her. Then she would erase InuYasha's memory of Kagome and the rest of their group. They could start where they had left off.  
  
Without any warning InuYasha tore free of Kikou's hold. Hand now on the tetziaga ready to un-sheath it., he emitted a low growl. Sesshoumaru's sent had reached his nose, the hate for the youki lord had over thrown Kikou's spell. Then another sent came to him it was a familiar sent 'Kagome?' That was his last thought as Kikou gained control again.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the cabin door, the wind that was in his wake caught up with him threw the door open. As he stepped into the cabin Sesshoumaru noticed his brother was in a fighting stance. InuYasha's eye's now flickered to the girl that he was carrying (A/N- this is still from Sesshoumaru's point of view) without the slightest bit of emotion. Sesshoumaru was surprised at this but was not about to show it.  
  
"What do you want??" InuYasha growled. Sesshoumaru ignored his question "Half-breed, you should take better care of you mate, something might happen to her." His taunt had no visible affect on the hanyou so he continued. " Give me the tetziaga and I won't kill your mate" He said this last statement with a serious tone not like the mocking one he had used earlier.  
  
InuYasha now appeared to be fuming at Sesshoumaru's last words. In fact it was Kikou who was furious. (Make no doubt InuYasha would be mad but for different reasons) Between the fact that Kagome was still alive and the mention of InuYasha and her reincarnation being mates she was furious. InuYasha still being Kikou's puppet her unseen emotions were being poured into InuYasha, what she willed him to say next is what would ultimately seal her fate.  
  
"That wench is not my mate! You can keep her, for all I care you can kill her!" He probably would have said more had it not been for the fact that Kagome had just woke up and just in time to hear his last statement. The anger with in her was now burning. She jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms (A/N-That's right arms I don't like him only having one arm.) Standing between the two demons she let out s very colorful string of curses that could top InuYasha any day. It seemed to be directed toward everyone and everything around her. Kagome's out burst had stunned the hanyou and youki lord and even Kikou. Kagome was not done yet though.  
  
"What kind of sorry excuse of a youki are you?! When a person wants to die you don't save them! You either kill them or in my case just left me there! No! You bring me back to the place where I was trying to get away from!" She motioned to InuYasha and Kikiou who were staring at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't paying Kagome any mind though. His cold gaze was focused on InuYasha. 'He has defended this girl numerous times and now he wants her dead?' Something about that did not settle well with him. He studied his brother intently and noticed a red tint surrounding him; surprised he hadn't noticed him earlier he knew this only meant one thing. InuYasha was being controlled looking at the dead miko he noticed that her aura color matched that which surrounded his brother.  
  
"Are you listening to me!?" Kagome had finally gotten his attention when InuYasha interrupted.  
  
"If you don't move wench, I'll cut through you and that poor excuse of a youki lord behind you." Referring to Sesshoumaru. As an after thought he said " On second thought just stay there" That was the last straw for Kagome the rage that had was burning with in Kagome now rose to a new high, the energy that her anger had created awakened something inside her.  
  
A brilliant silver light burst from Kagome that flooded the room. The light blinded in the room. The silver light was so powerful it broke the hold Kikou had on InuYasha. This un-expected turn of events threw Sesshoumaru off balance and into the snow pile behind him that had blown in through the open door. Just as the light had suddenly burst from Kagome it was suddenly gone, withdrawing back in to her. As the three looked up all three stared at what they saw before them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So what did u think??? Wow um ok I need ya'll to help me you see I don't want to kill k Kikou just yet so should I just leave her or what???? Review PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	5. Ch 4 Kagome's Change

A/N- Ok only one review on the last chap. what's up with that???? I thought it was good!! Oh well here's the fourth chap the focus is mostly on Kagome.  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears of Light  
Ch.4 Kagome's Change  
  
Kagome who had been wearing a brown, coat, jeans and black shoes now looked completely different.  
  
Kagome walked over to the mirror that was above the fireplace. She gasped at what she saw. She now stood about the same height of InuYasha. Her black hair had turned completely silver and was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her hair wasn't the only thing that was silver, with the exception of her copper tone skin everything was. Her shirt that showed of her curves had tank style shoulders and stopped an inch and a half above her belly button. Her skirt brushed the top of her feet and had double slits on both sides. She was also wearing sandals. They criss-crossed three times between the knee and ankle. On either side of the sandals there was a dagger that had an amethyst jewel in the handle. She then realized that she also had a sword strapped to her left side, very light weight because she didn't notice it till she absently put her hand on it. Continuing to look in the mirror unsurprisingly her eyes were now silver, with two silver stripes on either side of her face. She had an unusual but not unnoticeable feature was that her lips also seemed to be naturally silver.  
  
After she had gotten over her initial shock of suddenly being changed into a hanyou or youkai (At the moment she's not sure which) She turned to the others in the cabin. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was currently removing himself from the snowdrift that he had fallen into. Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she noticed he had some snow on his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at the vixen that was Kagome. When she giggled at something. Upon looking up at the girl his youki senses told him that this girl was strong and with practice could easily surpass his own strength. The girl appeared to be a full-blooded youkai but her sent said otherwise. She was a hanyou but there were no visible signs of having human blood, 'interesting'. Noticing that the something she was giggling at was him. With a low growl he asked "What?" She giggled again then lightly said " You umm.. well you have some snow on your head" With this said she burst out laughing. He let another growl escape Kagome stopped laughing and growled in response.  
  
Kagome remembering the others she turned to look at them. Kikou was watching her with a skeptical look. "What's your problem bitch?" She was surprised that she had cussed but didn't really care. Kikou had caused too much pain to her and many others. Not getting an answer she turned to InuYasha. He was standing their gawking at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Kagome what happened?" InuYasha was confused and was unsure whether or not he should ask but decided to anyways. The look on Kagome's face now confirmed his thought that he shouldn't have said anything. He wasn't sure why Kagome was a hanyou but he had an idea that it had something to do with him. As he looked around at Sesshoumaru and Kikou there face's showed no clue as to what had happened. Then he turned to look at Kagome again.  
  
"You don't know!!" Kagome was fuming now." You bastard!!! You are weak!! How could you let her control you like that!?!? And from what I saw I don't think that she had to try that hard! !" Kagome was on the verge of rears and she was trying not to let herself cry." She probably just made you tell the way you really feel!! Well if you don't want me around than that's just fine!!!" She was sobbing now and the tears began to flow.  
  
Kagome had been yelling at him but he was to stunned to say anything, but as soon as she had started to cry he immediately felt bad. InuYasha felt bad because he new that he had hurt Kagome. 'Calling him weak though was a bit harsh. He had been fighting it! Let's see her try and get out of someone's mind control!' However his anger quickly disappeared as he saw the tears start to fall. "Kagome ." He trailed off as he noticed that her tears weren't ordinary tears. Her tears were made of light. They were (literally) tears of light (A/N-coughs the title cough). Sesshoumaru had also noticed this and was studying her. Than Kagome was once again enveloped in silver light. Just as soon as the light had come it was gone and so was Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I need to know what to do with the characters left in the cabin. Yes if anyone besides arrow-card is reading this REVIEW!!! I other wise the story is stuck for the moment!! REVIEW so the story can move on!!!! Ok so let me know what you think!!! 


	6. Ch 5 Kagome's Walk

A/N - Ok no one told me what to do with the characters in the cabin so this is a really short chapter. Sorry but between school, my messed up family and a certain boy uhh. different story. Yeah I'm zapped of any imagination at the moment. So I need you peoples to help me out ok?? I need idea's cause I seriously have no ideas for what to happen with all the characters in the cabin. I know Sess will be leaving (he might come back, cause I still haven't decided parings.) but that's about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears of Light  
  
Ch. 5 - Kagome's Walk  
  
When Kagome had begun to cry the silver energy had begun to rise. The light had engulfed her and when she could see again she was .. well she didn't know where she was at the moment. She had checked to see if maybe someone had brought her here but no.it was just her.  
  
'Why did I come here???' she was puzzled as to why she would transport herself to the middle of nowhere. ' Well it kind of makes sense I just wanted to get away from him and everything that had happened there.so I just put my self somewhere where I could be alone and away from him.' This place was defiantly different from where she had just been. She was now in a lush forest not the barren tundra she had just been. ' Well just standing here won't help me ' with that she started walking in hopes of finding a near by village.  
  
She stopped when she remembered that looking like this wasn't going to make asking directions easy. ' It would help if I was human right now' with that she looked like a human again. She was in a beautiful lavender kimono as she took out her little mirror ( a/n-don't ask me where she got it) Her hair was black again the only thing that was different now was her eyes. They had turned a silvery blue.  
  
She walked on and about an hour later she came across a village. She found that she was only a day's walk away from Kaede's village. After thanking the person who had given her directions she began her trip back to the small village. She had decided that taking the road wasn't the best idea. If InuYasha came after her that would be something he would expect. Also if she suddenly transformed into a hanyou there might be serious problems.  
  
Now walking through the forest she came across a river. The view before her was breath taking. The river was wide and had a slow current. The opposite bank was full of pine trees, and in the distance you could see mountains. The beauty of seen was too much. All the sadness and anger poured out. She sat on the bank and let the tears flow freely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so what do you think? Remember to tell me if you have any ideas for the char in the next cabin. So Review please!!!!!!!! . 


	7. Sorry AN

Hello!!!  
  
Ok I hate these a/n but they are needed. To clear up any confusion when I said next cabin I meant that the next chap was dealing with the peoples in the cabin that I momentarily left there. My bad. I'm almost done w/ the next chap it's really short but I'm going through writers block, then again I'm not much of a writer. To me it sucks but I'll let u decide it should be up by sat or sun. Ok so chow!! 


	8. Ch 6 It begins

A/N-Wow!!! Thanks to everyone who put in their idea's!!!! It was to l8 to put any of them in but they might come in handy l8r!! Thnx bunch's!! Well like I said this Is kinda a short chap. Sorry but I have trouble keeping consistent length's with my chaps.  
  
Tears of Light  
Ch 6- It begins  
  
InuYasha stood there staring at the spot where Kagome had stood before she disappeared into the light. He didn't know what he needed to do, he was aware his brother had left but he didn't care, it really didn't matter. Now it was just himself and Kikyou. The realization of what had happened over the night hit him; a wave of emotions hit him. He was stunned by all the thoughts and emotions reeling through his mind. Now the only thing he wanted was to get away, get away from his thoughts, the cabin, and to his surprise Kikyou. ' I love Kikyou though.don't I?' He didn't care he just wanted to get away. So he ran, he ran from Kikyou, the cabin and himself.  
  
Kikyou stood there watching InuYasha's red blur fade away. She had stood there watching his emotions play across his face waiting for him to react when he had just took off. He was confused and wasn't a problem. Kagome however was, though she had never heard of a hanyou-miko it was not impossible. Kagome was defiantly not her reincarnation. Never the less she could become a problem and needed to be taken care of. Kikyou walked out of the cabin leaving it empty again. She needed to find and eliminate Kagome be fore she interfered again. She had shards so she would be easy to find. With that Kikyou set out in the direction from which she felt the jewel shards.  
  
Sesshoumaru was back at his castle and was looking through his library. When he had returned he had saved Jaken from certain death to his disappointment. Rin had wanted to play with Ah and Un and so she had taken off their leash. After Rin had grown tired and went to bed Ah and Un had decided to 'play' with Jaken, or so they said. Now as he came across the book he was looking for he started to flip through it. It was called 'Legends of the North' it was a children's book but he remembered a story that seemed to have some clues that might help explain what had just happened at the cabin. 'Years ago the great family of the north suffered a loss. The lord of the Northern lands mate was killed by rebel youkai. He needed a mate for the better interest of his kingdom. He choose a human mate, the youkai and human alike where not happy.' Much the same as my father, he continued to read. ' The lords human mate gave birth to a hanyou, she was unique because she showed no visible sign of her human blood. She was rumored to have great strength thou because she was a pup it was impossible to tell. The birth of the pup threw the northern land into civil war. The lord fled his lands leaving it to his brother's care. With the coming of the new ruler the lands became peaceful once again. It was rumored that the old ruler fled to another time with the power of the Shikon no Tama. They had taken human form to protect themselves from attacks, The Lord died shortly after fleeing his lands and his mate was left to raise their pup. She kept the child happy as best she could afraid that if she was angered that the allusion put on her would break and she would show her true form..' Sesshoumaru didn't bother reading anymore. It was Kagome. She was the legendary hanyou.  
  
Kagome stopped crying and looked back at the forest behind her. Kikyou was on her way, just as she had guessed. There was no way she could be Kikyou's reincarnation now. With her around there was no way she could take InuYasha. After transforming into a hanyou she had discovered Kikyou's mind control. She had immediately seen her plan. 'She knew I was watching and thought at betrayal I would try and kill myself. Unfortunately she was almost right' Well she thinks that she is going to be able to take care of me without trouble. Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. Yes, Kikyou was a good miko but if she had known better she would have known that when my allusion dropped that my power went up. (A/N-Yes she figured it out it was an allusion) The allusion that had been place on her also made it so she seemed weaker than she was. Now she needed to practice for the fight. 'And so it begins...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok there it is. What do you think???? I don't know what the pairings should be so what do you think?? Here are the options...  
  
Inu/Kag Sess/Kag  
  
Personally I like both so I want to know what you peoples think. This turned out longer that I expected. Remember if you have any suggestions let me know and don't forget to vote! So go and review!!! 


	9. Ch 7 The fight

A/N- WOAH!! * Falls off chair * I so did not expect that many reviews. Thank you all so very much!!! ^_^ You guys really helped. I bet you wanna know how the pool went down. Well here it is.  
  
Inu/Kag- not counting the many times that Moon Smurf told her opinion. v.v;;. 7 Sess/Kag - 3 ouch  
  
Ok the people have spoken. So in the end it will be Inu/Kag but I might make it a triangle. All right but enough of my ramblings.  
  
Disclaimer - You know the drill.  
  
Tears Of Light  
Ch 7 The Fight  
  
Kagome knew Kikyou was coming so she decided to test her new strength. When she was satisfied that she knew something about her new strength she took a break. Even with her new abilities Kikyou was going to be no easy task. Her new skills might be of some use but she doubted it. The sword that was at her side was the only thing that would be of use. Physical strength was of no use when fighting a miko. Kagome felt Kikyou's presence nearby and let her illusion drop.  
  
Kikyou walked into the clearing and there stood Kagome. She stood tall and was prepared for the fight that was to come. "Tsk, tsk do you really think that you could beat me? Even though you're more powerful than before you are still weak compared to me." She laughed at Kagome and then continued. " Even as a hanyou InuYasha will never love you. To him you will always be an extension of me, he does and always will love me and only me." Kikyou now looked at a very angry Kagome with the same look you would give a meaningless pebble in your way.  
  
" Why don't we let the fight decide who InuYasha really loves?" Despite the fact Kagome was fuming inside her voice came out with an eerie calm. Surprising both herself and the dead priestess.  
  
"Fine" with that said Kikyou drew an arrow and aimed at Kagome who dodged the arrow by jumping in the air and sent a ball of miko power through her hand towards Kikyou.  
  
"Like my new trick?" She laughed, "It won't help you" Kikyou replied coolly. So the fight contained with Kagome jumping over Kikyou's arrows while sending blasts of her own miko powers back at Kikyou. One of Kikyou's arrows barley missed Kagome's shoulder though neither would show it both miko's were being drained of their energy. Kagome knew if she didn't end the fight soon that she would lose. Landing she did a back flip over Kikyou while drawing her sword, with one fluid motion Kagome cut Kikyou in half. Kikyou was lying in two parts walking to her upper half she saw Kikyou was still alive. She looked up at Kagome she whispered 'Thank you' before going peacefully into death.  
  
Kagome told her she was welcome before turning away. She didn't want to kill Kikyou because of the way InuYasha felt about her but she had no choice. It was either kill or be killed. She sighed disguised herself again and then continued to Kaede's village. She couldn't wait to see Sango and her adoptive son, Shippou.  
  
Sesshoumaru set out again this time with Rin and Jaken, and at Rin's persistence Ah and Un. Sesshoumaru had to find Kagome. If the legends were true unless she was trained her power could be devastating. She might be of use to get the tetziaga from his brother. or taking care of Rin. Knowing that she would return to the dead miko's sister's village he set off to the east, proceeded by a bickering Jaken and Rin, who was riding on Ah and Un.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so what do you peoples think??? Right well you tell me if you want a fight between Sess and Kag or what you want to happen. Sorry but I will only be updating on weekends most likely cause trying to during school is impossible! I know you peoples will understand. 


	10. Ch 8 On the Road Again

A/N - Ok, sorry for not updating sooner the past two weeks has been too eventful for my taste. For instance today I had to march in a parade!! Also I've been fighting writers block and my English teacher has been sapping all my writing energy and creativity. * Growls * damn teachers.. Ok so this isn't the best of chapters sue me. Remember to review and as for voting sorry for all you Kag/Sess fans but it's gonna be Kag/Inu. Personally I like both that's why I asked what u peoples thought ^_^ Ok enough chat.  
  
Disclaimer- really like I have that much talent..  
  
Tears of Light  
Ch. 8 - On the Road Again  
  
Shippou was sitting inside Kaede's hut when Kagome's sent caught his nose. Excited to se his 'mom', as he sometimes called her, he ran out of the hut and into Kagome's arms. After giving her a big hug he looked up at her to see that her eyes had changed. Now that he thought about it her sent had changed, she smelled like a hanyou. "Kagome what happened? Where's InuYasha? Why do you look and smell like a hanyou?" He had more questions but was cut off by Miroku. "Why don't we go inside and let Kagome tell her story?" He held open the door and let everyone file into the hut.  
  
Once inside Kagome set Shippou down and said hello to Kaede who didn't seem surprised by Kagome's change. She motioned for her friends to sit down as she did so herself. The four sat in a semi-circle around Kagome waiting for her to begin. Kagome took a deep breath and began her story with the blizzard after she ended by telling them about the battle with Kikyou they were all at a loss for words. Shippou was looking at her with awe and respect and Kaede and Sango seemed surprised so much had happened in only two days. Miroku seemed to be in deep thought when he spoke. " Kagome, if I may ask, may we see your hanyou form?"  
  
Kagome giggled at her realization that she had not yet changed from her human form. Complying with Miroku's request she concentrated on her hanyou form, she felt the light within her grow. When she opened her eyes all her friends were staring at her. Their expressions were a mix of amazement, shock and if Kagome wasn't mistaken confusment. Kagome started to laugh and they snapped out of it. Well everyone but Miroku who was beginning to drool. Sango noticing Miroku hit him with the hirakautsu, rendering him unconscious and Sango muttering about perverted monks.  
  
After Kagome had stopped laughing she looked down at Shippou who had moved to her lap. "To answer you question Shippou I don't know where InuYasha is." 'I wish I knew though, even if it was Kikyou who said all those mean things it still hurts' Kagome was saddened by the thought but only showed it slightly. Shippou smelt the small wave of sadness wash over Kagome and tried to comfort her. "It's ok Kagome I'm sure he's on his way back" Kagome gave him a warm smile and stared out the door.  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest, a certain hanyou was sitting in a tree. Seemingly asleep but actually deep in thought.' Ok Kikyou tricked me.I know that much. I know Kagome is pissed at me for something I did.but I can't remember what I did. Well I'm not gonna apologize for something I don't remember. I would ask Kagome but she's to pissed and would probably sit me into oblivion.' InuYasha was thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't remember what had happened and was now scowling. Finally the memories started to come back. 'Man now I really feel bad.how could Kikyou do that?? I'm so mad I could kill her.. No!! I love Kikyou!!!.Right??' InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted when he got hit in the head with a rock. The rock had landed in his lap and had writing on it. It said 'forget' two seconds later another rock hit him it said 'about' 8 more rocks hit him and the entire message said 'forget about that dead clay bitch and go after Kagome' Then a lot of rocks hit him with exclamation points on them. "Where did that come from?" InuYasha asked to himself. (a/n - * whistles * what don't look at me!! Ok. I thought he needed some incentive. Blame the caffeine!!! * Glares at empty 2 litter of diet Pepsi * damn you.probably should have saved that for early morning band.) Deciding to take the rocks advice InuYasha jumped out of the tree and sped off towards Kaede's village that was still two days away.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back at Kaede's Village ~*~*~*~  
  
Without warning Kagome jumped up dropping the poor kitsune on the ground. "Sesshoumaru" she growled and then tore out of the hut. (a/n- she knows it's Sesshoumaru cause he was at the cabin when she changed and so she knows his sent) The other's fallowed should there be a battle the wanted to help if they could. Only a few steps out of the hut. Kagome stood in front of them a few feet looking calm and a few yards if front of her was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there looking like the taiyoukai hi is, accompanied by his servant Jaken, two-headed dragon and a small human girl. Kagome stood tall and markings on her face becoming more apparent than before looking like a taiyoukai herself, both looking regal. The tension between the two was practically sparking electricity but was broken by Kagome in a voice that was eerily calm. " What business do you have here?"  
  
"I have information of your past and your capabilities" Sesshoumaru responded in equally cold tone.  
  
"You have my attention" replied Kagome  
  
" Upon returning to my home I decided to see if there was an explanation for your transformation. I discovered your origins lie in the northern lands. You're the daughter of the former lord of the northern regions." He paused to see her reaction to this news but when he received none he continued." You are the rightful air to the lands, Should you wish to you could take what is rightfully yours. However regardless of what you do you need to be trained. The legends say you have great power that could be destructive if not trained."  
  
Kagome paused a minuet to absorb this information before speaking " Hmmm. So I'm the daughter of the northern lands? He had other children I'm sure of that and they are full youkai yet I'm a hanyou how is that possible?" (a/n - don't ask me how she knew she just did) This did not seem possible to Kagome ' Unless..' Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Though Sesshoumaru was surprised by Kagome's Knowledge he didn't show it. " Much like my father his original mate died and in the end choose a human mate. The news also had the same affect as it did on the western lands; it sent his lands into war both with humans and youkai alike. Your father was eventually killed by an assassin." Kagome took her time before she said anything, her gaze shifting to Shippou who was now playing 'tag' with Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I thank you for this information of my past but I want to know your true intentions were for coming here" Kagome net his cold gaze with one of her own waiting for his answer. " Your power is great but still lacks proper training. You need to be trained or the results could be a disaster."  
  
"Right, and who would I receive my training from?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"You will most likely kill yourself and everyone you care for" Sesshoumaru never faulted, Kagome however did at this last piece of information.  
  
" How long will the training take?"  
  
"It depends"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"You"  
  
"I need an answer"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her "A month at most assuming you're a quick learner"  
  
Kagome thought this over carefully. " Ok, I accept your training. I will require the remainder of the day before leaving " Sesshoumaru nodded before leaving to go make camp for the night. Sighing she turned back to her friends. Shippou once again jumped into Kagome's arms pleading her to let him come with her and telling her how cool she was. "I'm sorry Shippou, it wouldn't be safe for you to come." Kagome was sad she couldn't take her adoptive 'kit' with but she didn't want to put him in danger. With that she carried him into the hut with everyone else fallowing.  
They sat down to dinner eating in silence each wrapped in their own thoughts. Miroku broke the silence that had enveloped them. "Kagome.may I ask you a question?" he asked nervously. Sango was giving him a death glare while her hand was resting on her hirakautsu. Kagome gave him a wary look but nodded. "Could I see your forehead?"  
  
"Uh sure Miroku" She lifted up her silver bangs while still completely baffled by her friends' question. She was going to question her friend for the reason of his odd request but didn't get the chance; Miroku sat down again "Interesting."  
  
Everyone's focus was now on Miroku due to the fact they were just as confused as Kagome. Noticing everyone staring at him he decided that they were probably curious to the reason of his actions and thought it best to explain. (No shit . don't know about u peoples but I'd be confused to) " As you saw lady Kagome has a markings on her forehead and arms now." Glancing down she noticed that she now did have new markings on her arms. " Now you may not have noticed but previous to her most recent encounter with Sesshoumaru she did not have these markings"  
  
"Your right Miroku I didn't.but why did they just now appear?" Kagome was indeed confused she had studied her newest features in the cabin and they had not been there previously. Going over to her yellow bag she dug around until she found her hand held mirror. Flipping it open she looked at her forehead where she saw a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it. Unlike the rest of her it was a deep amethyst, like the jewels on her daggers. (Think Sesshy plus the star) Her two stripes on her wrists were also a deep amethyst as well. She nodded for Miroku to continue  
  
" I think that the mix of being in the presence of another tai-youkai and finding out that she is also one herself might have brought out her youkai heritage a bit more than usual. Perhaps she may have more than an ordinary hanyou. This may be the reason Sesshoumaru has come also." Miroku said this while keeping his eyes closed and had a very serious look on his face.  
  
" Are they permanent?" Kagome questioned  
  
" I don't know" He said simply because as a monk he only knew so much about ordinary youkai and this was far from ordinary. So dinner continued in silence, all lost once again lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The morning sun came and everyone was up and in a somber mood. Even though Kagome had only been gone two days they had missed their traveling companion and now she was leaving again with out the aid of their protection. Shippou had bee the most distraught by Kagome leaving again in such a short period of time and had not been seen all morning.  
  
When it was finally time for Kagome to leave she gave Sango a hug. She was going to give Shippou one two but had found him missing. " Sango where's Shippou?" Sango thought a minuet " I don't know I don't think I've seen him all morning"  
Right when Kagome was about to start getting worried the breeze started blowing, bringing her the sent of a certain someone and it seemed to be emanating from her bag. Ss she opened her bag to look in she was met by Shippou's smiling face. From the expression that his face held she knew that he knew he had done something wrong.  
  
"Shippou." Kagome was gently scolding the small kitsune when Sesshoumaru came. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was waiting and not a patient youkai she said her goodbyes. Gibing Shippou a final hug she stood up and turned to leave when the little kitsune started to cry.  
  
"Shippou, I told you. You can't it's not safe." She said looking down at the wailing Shippou.  
  
"Please Otta-san!?!" I promise I'll be good!!" said the still crying Shippou.  
  
"No Shippou. I'm sorry" She spoke apologetically to her adoptive son. She had almost given in when he had called her Otta-san but she knew he couldn't come, plus she didn't think Sesshoumaru would allow it. So she continued to tell her son no.  
  
Sesshoumaru seeing that at this rate they would never get on their way, decided it time to interfere. "The kit may come, he would provide a suitable play-mate for Rin. You need not worry about your kits safety" Sesshoumaru was surprised at his own Kindness but also by the fact that this woman would accept a Kitsune kit for her son. Despite himself this woman was starting to interest him.  
  
Kagome though surprise didn't argue and nodding her head, Shippou let out a 'yay' before jumping into Kagome's arms. Telling Sango and Miroku her real final food-bye, she turned to see that Sesshoumaru had already started walking. Falling in behind the tai-youkai she striated her posture. So began her trip, now she was on the road again after only one night back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this is my longest chapter yet it's my way of saying I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Holly cow by the end of this let me tell you all that caffeine wore off...my family seems pleased about that * grabs another two litter * mmmwwwuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa let them think what they want but I'll drink it all!!!! * Starts to chug the pop * Ok so maybe I'm still hyper sue me!!!! * Lawyers show up * eeeppp!!!! Ok don't sue me. Umm ok go down to the button on the lower right hand corner that allows you to review and click on it!!! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Peoples have done a great job of reviewing Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. THE VERY LAST AUTHERS NOTE! SORRY BUT TH...

Ok hello to all my reviewers!! THIS IS THE LAST AUTHERS NOTE!!! Thanks for the support but life is very stressful at the moment...you know band competitions, boys, friends, homework, school n general, family issues ect.. So instead of trying to update on a regular basis I have decided that by the end of next month there will be one big update that will more than likely finish the story. This is no how I would have it but it's necessary. I will ask that when this does happen that you review and give my your thoughts on how the story turned out. Well better get busy, ne? Ja ne. 


	12. Ch 9 Jaken Learns his Place and She went...

A/N- Ok due to my own guilty conscious and some major chewing out from my best friend I decided that making one huge update wouldn't be fair to my loyal reviewers and this way I would have more time to make the story better and such so here's chapter nine.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah like I really need to do this..but for the sake of technicalities I don't own InuYasha and co.  
  
Tears Of Light  
Ch. 9 Jaken learns his place and she went with who!?  
  
Kagome watched the sunrise and marveled at its beauty. It was one thing her time defiantly didn't have anymore. Yes there was still sunrise's but it was darkened by polluted air and sky rises. Her gaze shifted to Shippou and Rin who were beside her on Ah and Un. They were asleep, sleeping peacefully as all pups do. They were flying over the western land and she watching the sun rise. Sesshoumaru was flying next to them with Jaken on his cloud thing. Sesshoumaru had not slept and neither had Kagome. Becoming youkai had its advantages, like not needing to sleep. (Yes she could go to sleep but it wasn't necessary) Glancing at Sesshoumaru she saw him just as he had been all night. Standing tall and regal looking ahead with that unreadable face of his. Sesshoumaru looked at her and realizing that she had been staring at him looked away blushing.  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama" mumbled a very embarrassed Kagome (A/N- Sry had to throw in the 'sama' thing. I love that a little late to start using it though) Sesshoumaru nodded and faced strait ahead again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..umm how far away is you home yet? We've traveled quiet a ways already" Kagome wanted to sound more confident but she was still slightly embarrassed and it came out hesitant.  
  
Not even looking over at the new tai-youkai he answered her. "Yes, we're here"  
  
With that Ah-Un started descending. Turning to see what Sesshoumaru meant she turned to face forward again. The sight in front of her made her breath catch. It was beautiful. The castle was breath taking. Four towers on each of the corners. The fifth and largest tower was in the center of the four, rising high above the others, with an elegantly slanted roof. The castle itself seemed to have a cold elegance to it yet the beauty of it was amazing. It's elegance only enhanced by the early morning suns rays of light.  
  
Slipping off Ah-Un fallowed by two sleepy children she walked to the castle gates. "This is incredible." Kagome said this so softly Sesshoumaru barley even heard it, none the less he did though.  
  
"Is it really?" Sesshoumaru asked startling Kagome. Her startled eyes staring into Sesshoumaru's cold amber ones.  
  
"No.It's just so beautiful" Her gaze returning to the castle before her.  
  
"Jake"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"Show Lady Kagome where she shall be staying for the time being"  
  
Hai m'lord, this way if you would Lady Kagome" Giving a low bow to Kagome. Kagome gave the toad a brief nod, allowing a small smirk to cross her face. Jakens attitude had changed dramatically in on a for night letting her smirk widen as she remembered his sudden change.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
With Kagome's new hearing capabilities she was able to hear things that as a human she could not. Such as Jaken's muttering. He was grumbling and insulting her in-general. She had ignored the toad for the most part. During lunch Sesshoumaru had ordered Jaken to make lunch for her and the children.  
  
"Hai m'lord" Jaken replied promptly walk towards the woods to find wood. Kagome wasn't paying attention but heard on phrase that made her blood boil and her eyes tinge red. 'Useless wench' She didn't know why this bothered her but something inside her wouldn't allow such a blow to her pride.  
  
Without any warning Kagome had thrown Jaken into a tree with her daggers against his throat. Her daggers were in an x against his throat. Kagome was breathing heavily and her eyes red, after a moment she regained control but did not remove her daggers.  
  
"If you ever insult me or the pups again. It'll be your life and I'll make it so not even tensiaga can bring you back" Her voice was ice cold and eerily calm " Do you understand?" The now pale toad gave a now slightly calmer Kagome a meek nod. Dropping the toad youkai un-ceremoniously to the ground. Turning she walked back towards the now shell-shocked group.with the exception of Sesshoumaru who was watching this with interest.she paused. She turned her head just enough to see Jaken "Oh and Jaken.You should respect those of a higher standing than yourself"  
  
Jaken had just been barley able to squeak out "H-Hai L-Lady Kagome" Bowing lowly to Kagome before turning and running to complete his task.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Now laying the children in the spacious bed. The room she had been led to by the now submissive toad was very elegant as the rest of a castle. The room was a cream color and contained a very spacious canopy bed. Over on the far wall was a wardrobe and a screen. On the screen was a gorgeous picture of the castle from the front lawn, but that wasn't what caught Kagome's eye. What did was a pup that looked much to be Sesshoumaru and his parents. They all looked to be happy but in the distance you could see a dark cloud. As if a sign that there joy was not to last, it was if the creator of the beautiful piece of art knew what was to come.  
  
Kagome knew something had happened to Sesshoumaru's mother but didn't know what. She would have asked InuYasha but being abandoned as a pup himself so he probably didn't know either.  
  
After staring at the screen for 15 min lost in her own thoughts Kagome decided that she would get some rest. Slipping under the covers, the small children unconsciously snuggled up to Kagome. Dozing off couldn't help but wondered where InuYasha was.  
  
~Where InuYasha is~  
  
InuYasha was running in a red blur across the treetops. He was only a few min away from Kaede's village. 'I hope Kagome knows it was kikyou saying all those things. Of course she does she called me weak for not fighting it. I DID TRY AND FIGHT IT!!! I'd liked to see her try and fight kikyou's mind control.' InuYasha let a small 'feh' out. 'What do I care Kagome will forgive me like she always does. Right?' With his last thought he landed on a branch that broke. Falling through the tree and hitting branch's on the way he landed with a thud and an 'uf '.  
  
" That hurt almost as bad as one of Kagome's 'sit's ' He said to no one in particular. Getting up he ran the rest of the way to the village. At the edge of the forest InuYasha paused to take in the scent's of who was there and where. Kaede and Sango was in Kaede's garden and Miroku was somewhere in the village. He searched for Kagome's sent but was unable to find it but he did find some one else's sent. 'Sesshoumaru'  
  
With that InuYasha was off. Sesshoumaru's sent was a few days old but he had been here sure enough and his sent went all the way to Kaede's house. Racing into the old miko's hut he stopped in front of Kaede.  
  
"Hey old Hag?"  
  
"Yes InuYasha?"  
  
"Why was my brother here?"  
  
"He came here to bring Kagome news of her transformation and her true past."  
  
"Oh" almost forgot about that "Well where is she?" "Who InuYasha?"  
  
"Don't play games old woman! Kagome who do you think?" A fuming InuYasha all but screamed.  
  
"She went with your brother, Sesshoumaru" InuYasha was quiet for a few seconds before what Kaede had said sank in.  
  
"SHE WENT WITH MY BROTHER!!!!" InuYasha continued to yell obsinity's and insults directed at the tai-youkai and a certain youkai miko among other things. Hearing the commotion Sango and Miroku came in the hut to see an angry hanyou and Kaede calmly sorting herbs. "Oh, I see our friend found out where Lady Kagome went" Miroku stated.  
  
"Aye" was all Kaede said while InuYasha continued to yell.  
  
After InuYasha had finished throwing a fit. Sango and Miroku were able to explain in further detail. As Sango finished she looked at the scowling InuYasha waiting for a response.  
  
"I'm going after her" with that he ran out of the hut.  
  
"Think we should have told him?" Asked Miroku.  
  
:"He'll find out soon enough" Sango said while she drank some tea.  
  
InuYasha ran through the forest appearing to any human as a red blur. I have to go after her who knows what Sesshoumaru might do. Now speeding through the familiar clearing and past the goushinboku when he seemingly hit an invisible brick wall, gently getting pushed back. InuYasha tried it again only to have the same thing happen only than did he realize that there was a barrier.  
  
"Damn!" putting his hand close to the barrier he saw a blue white glow. Kagome had put the barrier up. But why? He didn't need to ask, he already knew why. Because she doesn't want you to go after her or to interfere. His ears drooped and he went and jumped into the goushinboku tree.  
  
Sulking and thinking about a certain young miko. Not knowing that the same miko that occupied his thoughts was watching him.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's Castle~  
  
Kagome sat in the window seemingly gazing out the scenery. Her normal silver eyes were not there though. Instead her eyes were glowing blue and seemingly far away. She looked with sad eyes as her close companion came to a realization. Seeing his ears droop was heart breaking but not the less she knew this was necessary. Taking one last look at the saddened hanyou she left leaving the barrier there until she returned.  
  
Her eyes once again turned to their natural silver and focused on her current surroundings. At least he knows It's for his own good She smiled sadly but it soon faded they didn't tell him about Kikyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been watching the girl for a short time. She had been staring out the window with blank eyes. He didn't know where she was but only her physical being remained here. Her body was glowing the same color as her eyes protecting her form any danger and knowing that if he touched her that he would be purified. Walking to the door giving her one last look he saw her eyes revert to their normal silver. She was begging to smile when suddenly the smile dissipated. Her sent changed and was clouded with worry and sadness. Interesting. With that he left to see where Rin and the fox child had locked Jaken in. 


	13. Ch 10 Catching up and Coming home

A/N- Gomen, Gomen. I'm sorry I'm late updating but writers block is always a challenge. Ok this is by far my longest chapter. I'm quite proud of myself for accomplishing this but I hope that it's satisfactory to you it has a lot of details about what has happened with Kagome. Well enjoy!!  
  
Tears Of Light * * * Ch 10 Returning home and catching up  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of the lake and looked at its blue depths. Tomorrow she and Shippou would be heading back to Kaede's village. She had been training with Sesshoumaru for two months. A little longer than planned but still very quickly compared to most demons. She had proved to Sesshoumaru she was a quick learner, Her knowledge and skill about her abilities and power had improved greatly.  
  
They had first started with swords. It had taken a lot of practice but she had mastered it in only two weeks. The next moved n to other miscellaneous weapons such as spears, daggers, ect ... She had even learned to wield a hirakatsu like Sango. When questioned on how Sesshoumaru would come to acquire such a weapon, he had told her that his father had fascination with humans and their belongings.  
  
Kagome knew there had to be more to the story but didn't press any farther. The next thing he taught her was a few spell and how to conceal her aura and sent an manipulate it to that of a human or demon. She discovered that she could also pour her miko power into more than an arrow. She could cannel it into her sword as well. She had also learned to balance her miko and demon capabilities and they now worked n harmony. When she had first started training the youkai and human in her had struggled for dominance but she had finally achieved peace through meditation.  
  
Though a great deal of time was put into weapons the majority had been put into hand-to-hand combats. This was to help her should he be disarmed in battle. Kagome had insisted that this would never happen but Sesshoumaru had quickly proved her wrong. So she had learned that and she had and learned to form an energy whip much like Sesshoumaru only her was silver/white. Her claws were nothing like the Inu brothers. She didn't have poison claws or the Iron Reaver instead she was able to shoot small darts of her miko powers through them. It was more effective and precise than just using energy balls that weren't as accurate.  
  
She absently watched a bird that flew to it's nest reminding her spring just begging The winter had been cold but brief.  
  
It amazed her how much time had passed. She had only intended to stay a moth but that was not possible. So she and Shippou had stayed to finish her training. Both children had been very happy an they had become good friends. Shippou and Rin weren't the only one who had grown closer. Sesshoumaru was like the big over protective brother she never had. She had come to this very lake one night and she had sat here gazing at the moon. Sesshoumaru had come and sat beside her. She knew he was there because she could sense him. They sat in companionable silence when she began telling him about how she killed Kikyou. She explained how she was happy that she was gone and that she had killed her yet so sad it ended the way it had. She didn't know why she had told him she just had. Than he surprised her he started speaking of his mother and what happened all those years ago. Every night since than they had met at the same spot and confided in one another.  
  
Kagome had never understood why Sesshoumaru had gated his brother but it became apparent with time. She couldn't blame him. Sesshouamru's mother had bee murdered by an assassin sent by rouge youkai. Around a month later Lord Tashio had showed up with InuYasha's mother. She was already pregnant with a pup that was to be InuYasha, suggesting that there might have been an affair.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been outraged and rightfully so. Their were father and Inu's mom were Killed by youkai that were out raged at their lord choice. InuYasha was four in human years and clung to his brother, Unable to fight because of InuYasha, Sess ran. He got into the middle of the forest where he dropped InuYasha. The pup was still crying so Sesshoumaru knocked him out and ran back to the fight. He had taken care of the murders but never went after InuYasha.  
  
He had felt no obligation and did not wish to so he hadn't. Every night since than the had met at the same spot. She was happy that she was going but sad to. Happy because she would be able to see her friends and InuYasha. her poor hanyou companion had done almost nothing but sulk in the goushinboku tree. Her friends had eventually told InuYasha of Kikyou. His reaction isn't quiet what she or anyone else for that matter had expected. He had smiled. She chuckled softly remembering the event unfold  
  
~FB~  
  
Everyone with the exception of Kagome (physically) was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Everyone was unusually quiet. It was one of the rare times InuYasha had come out of the goushinboku tree's branch's. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. With Kagome's departure their hanyou companion had been more irritable lately, they feared what the news would do to his already bad mood. After a few nudges from Sango, Miroku hesitantly began.  
  
" InuYasha?" The received no reply but one of InuYasha's ears swiveled in their direction to let them know he was listening.  
  
" Lady Kikyou is no longer with us in any form." Miroku stated calmly with very little nervousness he was feeling come through. Unable to see InuYasha's face because of his position in the shadows they waited for a response from him.  
  
"How?" was the only thing he said to their shock. No anger, No cussing and screaming, no rash actions. After Miroku and Sango recovered from their shock they continued to repeat the same story that Kagome had told them only a few weeks ago. After the finished the waited to see what he would do. They had been unable to see his face and his ears had not moved never giving away his emotions. InuYasha remained silent after a few minuets they began to wonder if he was even going to react. Finally InuYasha looked up letting everyone clearly see the smile that graced his features. Everyone then with exact precision fell over anime style.  
  
"InuYasha? May I inquire what is so joyful to you?" Miroku, the first to recover.  
  
"I'm happy Kikyou is finally put to rest. I realized I didn't love her anymore. I didn't love her I felt pity for her." He chuckled " And all this time I was calling Kagome weak." Everyone laughed with him, glad that their friend had taken the news in stride.  
  
~End FB~  
  
"Kagome-nee-san, why are you laughing?" Asked a puzzled Rin.  
  
Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled. "I was just remembering something funny Rin"  
  
The little girl smiled back. "Ok, Would you go pick flowers with Rin?"  
  
" I'll pick flower later Rin right now I just want to think, Ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Rin skipped off to find something else to do. Rin was one of the many reasons Kagome would miss her time here. She like the peacefulness of the castle yet at the same time she missed the adventure in her life. There were many things she's miss but many things she would greatly enjoy getting back to. She could always visit though, Sesshoumaru had told her so. He told her at the same time he glad given her the necklace that she was subconsciously was fingering. It was the same crescent moon as Sesshoumaru's only Silver [A/N- In case you haven't notice I have a small fetish.Ok a BIG fetish with silver] and it had a small gem embedded in the center it was a sapphire like her eyes in her human form. He had given it to her as a gift for competing her training and as a symbol that he was her omouto. Should any youkai or human ever be stupid enough to try and harm her in anyway IF they survived her they would have to deal w/ him.  
  
She smiled softly. She had many protectors. Though she need them not anymore. Thanks to Sesshoumaru. She was glad to know that she could always count on them. Them being: Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kouga. Yes Kouga but not just because he liked her. He had tracked her to the castle and she explained to him her feeling for InuYasha and everything else that had happened. So he had also adopted her as a sister. He admitted that most of the stuff he had done was just to piss of InuYasha and he had thought of her as a sister anyway. She didn't know where Kouga got it, but he gave her a ring with a wolf howling. It was a symbol to show she was a member of his pack and his tie to her, much the same as Sesshoumaru.  
  
Over the pass two months Kagome had acquired many allies. Humans and Youkai alike. All of the youkai lords, and several human, lords along with random species of Youkai.  
  
The youkai lords allegiances had come during the annual meeting of the four lords. She had made friends with them very quickly and before they left they told her only to call out to them and they would be there with whatever force or service she needed. She had thanked them graciously for their offer. Only after they had Sesshoumaru explained to her the significance of what she had accomplished.  
  
The lords that she had so easily befriended were greatly know for their ruthlessness, their cruelty and indifference towards others. Sesshoumaru looked like a soft teddy bear compared to these guys. It was rumored that they had never smiled let alone laugh. Something Kagome had them do on several occasions and to ones embarrassment she accidentally made one of them purr and have them swear an unrestricted alliance to her which they had never done as they rarely helped anyone. With her aid many of the smaller wars and even some larger ones had been either ended or put to a stop while a treaty was made. The lands were at peace with each other something most thought impossible for the youkai lords.  
  
The human allegiances had come when treaties between the Youkai lords had made peace with the ningens living on their land. Like the Youkai lords she had befriended them easily even with them knowing full well she was a youkai of sorts. Upon their departure they had told her to only send word for their aid. There was little fighting anywhere thanks to a certain youkai-miko. The small disputes between different species and villages where easily resolved. Thanks to the many fights she had calmed and ceased she had gained the trust and help of three other wolf packs, Neko youkai, Tiger youkai, Kitzunes, bat youkai, some spider youkai (not including Naraku), and most bird youkai. Their allegiances would be helpful in the final fight with Naraku. Many of the youkai that had held jewel shards had willingly given them to her, she now possessed roughly have of the Shikon No Tama. (Kagome got her old shards from Kikyou)  
  
This meant that she no longer had to worry about being attacked because most were allied with her. For all of her accomplishments they had saw it fit to give her a title. 'Lady Kagome Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, Lady of InuYasha's forest and Lady of Youkai and Ningen'. It was long and most just referred to her as Lady Kagome. Kagome smiled. Things certainly had changed for her over the past two months.  
  
"You should finish packing" said a cold voice, that would make anyone else's blood run could but not Kagome. She let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Hey Sesshou"  
  
"You shouldn't let you guard down so easily. Even with so many allies you still have enemy's never forget that Kagome."  
  
"Hai, I know. I was just thinking about my time here." She turned and smiled at the youkai lord. So they continued to talk about past, present and future.  
  
~Next day at the Castle gates~  
  
Kagome was wearing her usual outfit ( go back a couple of chapters if you don't remember) She had on a very thin and small bag that looked like it could hold no more than a small book. However thanks to a spell placed on it, it currently held several Kimono's some of her favorite weapons a few books and other things. It had been a gift from one of the lords. It weighted nothing and was small but with the aid of the spell it could hold hundreds of times what it normally could and still weigh nothing. Shippou was perched on her shoulder.  
  
After saying their goodbyes. They took off to Kaede's. She was a lot faster than she was before she trained with Sesshoumaru. An hour later they were over ¾ of the way there and stopped to rest.  
  
"Ka-san?"  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"I miss Rin"  
  
"So do I baby" She pulled Shippou into her arms and gave him a hug. ( Ok more than a little ooc)  
  
They stayed awhile longer enjoying the early morning sun before heading off again. They would be there in less than 20 min.  
  
~At the goushinboku tree~  
  
InuYasha was sitting on his favorite branch waiting. It was all her could do. One thing Kagome had made sure of when she put up the barrier was that her friends were safe and he couldn't go after her.  
  
The barrier had a mile radius surrounding the village. Not only was InuYasha unable to get out, but youkai couldn't get in either. InuYasha smirked remembering how this piece of information had come to light. He had sensed a youkai aura and ran off. Anxious for a fight after being trapped here for nearly a month. He also wanted to keep the youkai away from the villagers so they wouldn't be injured. Somewhere along the line InuYasha had grown accustomed to protecting the ningens. Stopping a few yards form the barrier InuYasha stopped, sword drawn waiting for the youkai to show himself. Sure enough a neko youkai came through the trees running for an attack when....... Thud. InuYasha stood there for a minuet confused at to what had just occurred before falling over laughing. Needless to say the cat youkai wasn't as amused as the hanyou howling with laughter in front of him. Attempting to attack again to no prevail. Scowling at the hanyou he kicked a rock at him successfully hitting him in the head. That had started it the two and thrown rocks, tree limbs to the tree's themselves. Needless to say the clearing became significantly larger. In the end bother were laughing sitting on the ground. The Neko's name was in fact Rao. (I made the name up)  
  
~FB~  
  
Both had finally stopped laughing. "So your friend put this barrier up in order to keep you from going after her?"  
  
"Yeah, She's always looking out for her friends."  
  
"She must be powerful.. This power is so much like Lady Kagome's" Rao said in slight wonder.  
  
"Kagome?! How do you know Kagome??"  
  
"She helped end the war between my clan and a neighboring neko clan. Only one of the many things she has done to earn her title and help bring peace to the lands."  
  
~ End FB ~  
  
They had talked a great deal before Rao left. In that time InuYasha found Kagome had indeed been busy. No wonder she's a month late. She ha. his thoughts were interrupted by two familiar auras heading for him. The barrier pulsed and was gone. Jumping out of the tree and landing short of where the barrier had once stood. He stepped over the invisible line and seeing as he wasn't thrown back he jumped up saying 'yes' Almost forgetting about the two people speeding towards him. Wait, that means. "uf!" He was interrupted when a certain demoness tackled him.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha enveloped her in a fierce hug. "I missed you so much!.I m-mean. um." Kagome laughed which only caused the already blushing hanyou to blush that much more. Looking up at him. " I missed you to" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing his hand she started walking towards the village. "Come on, I want to see the others!" With that they sped off to the village.  
  
Upon arrival Sango lunged at Kagome giving her a hug. "Sango I'm glad to see you to. but Sango?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I can't breath. * gasp *"  
  
"Oppss sorry!! You just had us so worried something had happened to you!!" Exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome, Where you and Sesshoumaru preoccupied?" He asked suggestively. The monk now lay on the ground with a red had print on his face and a bump on his head courtesy of hirakatsu.  
  
" You henati!! He's my brother!!!" Screamed Kagome which got some odd looks.  
  
" Um Kagome where's Shippou?" Asked Sango who had noticed the Kits absence. At the mention of his name the kitsune popped his head out from under Kagome's hair. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Come on guys let's go in I've got TONS to tell you" She held open the door for everyone to got in while sang dragged in Miroku who was unconscious. Kagome had told them what had happened over the past two months from her training to her new allies. Some of which they knew thanks to Rao. They filled her in on what she had not seen spiritually. By the time they were both finished it was dark and her friends were in awe of her accomplishments.  
  
They had just finished dinner when InuYasha had told her to meet him at the clearing. After finishing the last of her stew Kagome started walking to go see InuYasha. I wonder what he wants to talk about I know he isn't going to try and make me go through the well and make me stay there for my 'safety' I can beat him in a fight now When she arrived at the clearing InuYasha was sitting with his back to her gazing up at the stars. She quietly sat next to him and did likewise.  
  
"You know when I was little I used to wish on these same stars, wishing for someone who would accept and love me. I never met a person like that until I met you. Not even Kikyou accepted me for who I am. She just wanted me to become human so she could live a normal life. I don't think she really loved me. She might have had feelings for me but she never loved me. You were the first person to accept me for who I am." His gaze finally fell from the sky to meet Kagome's that had shifted to him the moment he had begun to speak. "Kagome you're the only person who's truly cared about me, the only person who accepted me without questions and the only person I love"  
  
Kagome only took one look into his molten gaze to know he was telling the truth and that he meant every word of it. Throwing her arm around InuYasha she hugged him tightly. "I love you to InuYasha" He pulled her into his lap and they sat there watching the fireflies. They stayed like that for a long time before walking back to the village holding hands. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
READ IMPORTANT!!! MUY IMPORTANTE!!!! READ AUTHERS NOTE BELOW!!!!!!  
  
Ok this is not the end chapter!!! I am going to make an epilogue of sorts. Now you might be wondering why it's not posted.. Well that brings me to the reason of this very important A/N. I can have this end in two ways and I want your opinion on which way you want it to go.  
  
Inu and Kag defeat Naraku and San/Miroku get together and happly ever after Inu and Mir die San and Kag go to Kag's time I know there are a lot of fics like this but I'd try and make it different.  
  
Ok so there are your choices VOTE ok? So I can either finish the story or begin on the sequel. Ok so Review and don't forget to vote!!! 


	14. Finale

A/N- Hey peoples well I really didn't get many reviews this last chapter but that's ok. I can see where you want me to take this. See I didn't make it to clear on what I was doing. I was either going make a last chapter with a happy ending or a sequel with the not so happy ending. So this is the final chapter b/c u peoples like the happy one. In case any one is wondering I'm going to continue to write fan fictions the two I have planed are a cross over with YYH and an AU like a high school fic or something. Any way to the story .. There is a lot of Flashbacks, and those who wanted more detail I tried. Enjoy.  
  
For the hell of it the disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha  
  
Tears of Light  
Finale  
  
Kagome sat on the hill looking over the village. The wind blew her hair causing a few strands to spray across her face. Tucking them neatly behind her ear, Kagome idly watched the children in the village play as she thought over the past few months. It seemed everything had happened in a blink of an eye. It seemed like almost yesterday they had defeated Naraku.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome was firing her arrows at the onslaught of youkai that Naraku had brought as a distraction for herself and the others. Kagome shot one of her sacred arrows destroying several youkai and giving her a small chance to survey the horrific seen before her.  
  
The ground was nearly black with all the blood, the pieces and body's of youkai littered the ground, and the smell was horrible. Even a human could smell the blood covering the ground. InuYasha was fighting Naraku. Naraku had created a sword to match InuYasha's. The two were sending attacks at each other barley dodging the others attacks. Not far away Miroku and Sango were working as a team. Sango would throw hirakatsu. While Miroku would suck up the remains and what other demons were coming there way. Miroku was no longer worried about the poisonous bees courtesy of Kagome who had made sure to take care of them. After the battle had begun Kagome had put up a barrier that didn't allow any more of the bee's to enter, after that she had sliced through the ones already inside of the barrier with her katana and her own hirakatsu.  
  
Seeing another wave of youkai heading her way Kagome drew her katana and stepped into a defensive stance. Kagome noticed that Kagura was the lead of the youkai coming at her.  
  
"Well little Miko you have improved, hmp not that it matters you'll never be strong enough to defeat me" Kagura drew up her fan and released her wind blades. Kagome nimbly jumped out of the way. " And this time you don't have that hanyou to protect you either!" She laughed coldly before releasing another attack. Kagome jumped sideways and sent hirakatsu at her. She missed Kagura but succeed in destroying a dozen or so youkai. Taking advantage of Kagura's air born position, Kagome leapt into the air with her sword drawn she managed to slice into Kagura's arm. Looking down at the sleeve of her kimono that was being gradually stained blood red, Kagura couldn't suppress a growl from coming deep with in her throat. "You will pay for that dearly.. Wind Dragon!"  
  
What happened next completely threw Kagome off. Kagura had just summoned what looked to be a swirling torrent of wind but gradually it took form, changing into a dragon going high into the sky towering above the battle. There was no way she could defeat wind. She would only be slashing at wind. So I take it out at it's source Kagura who had assumed that Kagome would be busy with the Dragon that she had created turned away to attack Miroku and Sango. Wrong move Running in what appeared to be a blur whether it be youkai or human, Kagome appeared directly behind Kagura. Whispering in Kagura's ear " You know I thought you would be more of a challenge" She smirked as Kagura's eyes widened in realization. Right as Kagome brought her sword down on Kagura, her blade going from her right shoulder to her left hip, Kagura mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Kagome before falling to the ground with a happy smile gracing her lips.  
  
Kagome held back tears as she looked at Kagura's fallen form. Though she was the enemy, Kagura only did what she was ordered because of Naraku's control over her. The fire with in her was gradually growing, She was angry because she couldn't help Kagura. She was forced to kill her; She had thanked her for ending her life. No one should be happy at the ending of their life! The blinding white flame within her once again rose up consuming her. She was surrounded by pure energy. Her eyes were once again only pale blue orbs. In a blinding flash stopping every one in their tracks, all of the surrounding youkai with the exception of Naraku and InuYasha were gone. Purified. Miroku and Sango stunned were looking at a very angry Kagome. Her aura was flaring wildly Black for the sadness and a silver white signaling her pure hate for the being known as Naraku. Now all eyes on her Kagome began to levitate off the ground. The silver light out lining her figure, Power rolling her off in waves making anyone within a large radius shudder at the sheer force of it. The grass and trees blowing the wind that the power generated. Her hands began to generate white orbs of power, each gradually getting larger and larger.  
  
"Naraku you will pay for what you have done" She spoke in a voice that was strangely not her own. Instead it sounded like several people speaking at the same time. Naraku's eyes widened marginally widened. He began to send tendrils of miasma at Kagome in a useless attempt to stop her. However the miasma was doing nothing it would reach the glow she emitted and than dissolve as if the had never been there. Sango not wanting to risk him getting to her threw hirakatsu. Gaining Naraku's attention he turned to block it while InuYasha sent the Kaze no Kizu at him. Battling the three other's he forgot about the girl floating above the ground. Kagome raised the two orbs in her hands and brought them together, forming one giant ball of energy. The ball now levitating over her hands suddenly shot at Naraku. At the same time Sango once again threw Hirakatsu and InuYasha yet again attacked with Tetsiaga. Unable to block the attacks, Naraku let out a shrieking yell before disintegrating into nothing. Kagome who was still levitating off the ground walked on air to where Naraku had once stood. Stopping inch's away she summoned the jewel shards to her. Each that had been embedded in the hanyou's body flew gracefully to her landing in her hand. The tainted shards purified as soon as they made contact with her skin. Joining them with the others that had merged together it was almost complete only one shard left. They would go to her big brother for that task. Looking up at her friends her eye's went to their natural silver. She smiled before her energy finally gave out and she began to fall. Never hitting the ground thanks to InuYasha's strong arms.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
After that they had gone back to Kaede's to recover from the various wounds. Miroku's wind tunnel gone, Sango's family and Kikyou avenged, they did nothing but rest for the next few days. After they had all recovered from their wounds and sheer exhaustion they set off for Sesshoumaru's castle. They had Kohaku with them. It hadn't taken them long to find him. He still didn't remember anything that had happened to him but felt that Sango seemed like someone he knew but couldn't remember. That was how they convinced him to come with them. They had waited till they reached Sesshoumaru's castle to take out the shard in his back. Upon the shards removal he collapsed in a heap. Remarkably he looked at Sango, whispering her name. His eyes then glazed over, death taking him. Sesshoumaru had than taken tensiaga and mad an arc killing the death servants (sorry didn't know the name of them) Sango by this time was crying from both joy and sadness. Kohaku had opened his eyes but hadn't said anything. Death is a difficult process for any body. Sesshoumaru explained, though with Rin it had been different. They were all now living in Kaede's village. Yes even Kagome, After the completion of the Shikon no Tama was completed and their wish made, Kagome had returned to her home to tell her family that she was staying with InuYasha.  
  
Kagome had come to the realization that Feudal Japan had become her home. She had spent more time here than at her 'home'. (See my other fic Returning Home for a good idea how she came to this) InuYasha and her had become mates; Sango and Miroku had finally admitted their love for each other with some help from their friends. They had wed last month. Sango was now expecting and the latest news that brought joy to the group was that Kagome was also expecting. Kagome smiled to herself as she thought of when they found out a few days ago.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
They were all seated around the fire in InuYasha's and Kagome's hut that was conveniently located next to Sango and Miroku's, talking about Sango's baby. They were joking about how they hoped it didn't take after Miroku.  
  
InuYasha chuckled " That's the last thing we need is another Miro.." InuYasha stopped suddenly and started sniffing the air.  
  
" InuYasha?" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder "Is it a demon InuYasha?" Miroku asked grabbing his staff and rising to his feet. Suddenly InuYasha smirked and started to laugh. "Well I take it we don't need to worry" Miroku said with a large sweat drop. They were all giving each other confused looks, but the laughing hanyou didn't notice. " InuYasha? Mind letting us in on the joke?" Kagome giggled, She was begging to think that his laughing was becoming contagious, as she couldn't help but giggle. Miroku and Sango were thinking the same thing as they were smiling too.  
  
Seemingly ignoring her question InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling his head into her hair and inhaling her sent. Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. " I love you Koi" he whispered in her ear. "I love you to InuYasha, but why were you laughing?" asked a very red Kagome.  
  
InuYasha looked at everyone with a twinkle in his eye. "Sango isn't the only one that's going to have a kid. Kagome's is to!" He laughed hugging Kagome before Sango pulled her into a tight hug. "Yea! Now our kids can play together!" exclaimed a very excited Sango.  
  
"Yes, congratulations Lady Kagome" A smiling Miroku said.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
It was one of the happiest days of her life. She couldn't wait to tell her mother, her mother had told her not to comeback until she had grand children as a Joke. Letting go of her family had been hard but she knew it was for the best. After all She was going to out live her family by a long stretch if she didn't see them five hundred years later. No Kagome wasn't a demon, Neither was InuYasha thank goodness. They had made there wish on the Shikon no Tama for them to be able to age like a youkai. Meaning that they would live the length of the youkai and had a good chance of seeing her family in a few centuries. They were; Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and herself. InuYasha because they didn't know if he aged like a youkai so they made sure of it.Shippou and Kirara were already demons so they had no need to make that wish.  
  
So she had to let her family go. She couldn't take InuYasha and everyone with her to her time. There were to many confusing things and she didn't want to go back to her time. To many questions to answer and her family was going to say that Kagome had ran away. They knew the truth but no one else ever would. She was happy the Shikon no Tama was not a danger to anyone, and she and her friends were living happy nothing could make her happy.  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome sitting on the hill walking up behind her. He put his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his nose into her hair. They were all happy. " Come on Lunch is done" Turning around in InuYasha's arm she put her hands on his chest. She kissed him lightly. She was pulling away to head down to the village. When InuYasha caught her Kissing her passionately, Kagome melted into his arms.  
  
Little did the kissing couple know but a certain houshi was watching them. He smiled at the site his friends made. He turned and walked into their hut. Miroku walked to the kitchen where Sango was preparing lunch. " Kagome and InuYasha are going to be a tad late." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Those two, they make a great couple." Sango said with a smile on her face. " And we didn't even have to help them along" She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
Miroku chuckled lightly "They aren't they only perfect couple" He said as he drew Sango in his arms. " Kissing her on the tip off her nose " Your right" Sango said barely above a whisper as she placed her lips firmly against Miroku's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that is were we will leave our couples. The last chapter of this story!! So did you like it??? I did this with out pre writing it so I don't know how good it is. For those who wanted fluff I gave it to you and I added more detail I think. So review!! Look for me to write another Fan Fic!! Most likely cross over with YYH. ^_^ Reviews Please!!! 


End file.
